


After Hours

by RedLlamas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Falling In Love, Frottage, Healing, Kissing, M/M, Norway (Country), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), it's small compared to the other shit I do vndfjknjksd, there's a small sex scene here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Bruce and Thor find each other after the Snap.





	After Hours

Shuri allowed those who had survived the battle to shelter themselves in the Palace. She didn’t say anything save for “Welcome.” She didn't want to be alone.

Bruce and Thor were some of those that stayed. Others moved on, but not them. Bruce didn’t have anywhere to go, and Thor lost his people. They didn’t have anyone.

Shuri put Bruce to work on repairing and reinforcing Wakandan technology, specifically that of security. She felt anxious at the thought of another battle like the one they just suffered through, and doesn’t want to risk losing any more of her people.

Bruce got to work. It seemed that much of the work was in fortifying, which was a relief. Bruce couldn’t begin to understand the technology, much less trying to fix it.

Another relief, one that he held close to his heart, was the fact that Thor didn’t leave his side for anything. After being separated and spending hours in agony thinking that Thor was a goner, having the god of thunder before him let him breathe again. He found himself touching him much more liberally now, even more than before. They walked together with their arms linked, sat with their knees touching. Whenever Bruce would be bent over a table working away at particular piece of machinery, Thor was nearby, handing him the necessary tools, a steady hand present on his thigh.

They only parted when the nighttime came. Bruce would usually stay in the lab with the other harried scientists, while Thor would escape to a secluded part of the countryside. They barely ever went up to their respective rooms, but they didn’t mind. Bruce got to work, and Thor was able to try to find peace.

In this way, they came closer.

Some nights, Thor would be able to convince Bruce to leave all the science behind and accompany him to the valleys, where they would be able to see all the stars in the Milky Way. They’d sit on a grassy knoll, and Thor would begin pointing out the different stars that he knew, whispering their names in Old Norse.

His hand was by his side. Bruce saw it, and decided to place his own over it. Thor did not falter while describing the shine of the stars when he did. Instead, he turned to look at Bruce, and in the moment between them, Bruce decided to get a taste of stardust himself.

It was a light peck on the lips, barely a kiss. Bruce shyly started to pull away, but Thor chased his lips, deepening the slight touch they shared into a passionate kiss. Hands began to roam Bruce’s frame, mussing up his hair, slipping beneath the thin shirt he wore. Bruce, on the other hand, held Thor’s face in his hands whilst kissing him, not wanting to ever let go. He let himself be divested, and reveled in the sounds of Thor cursing while he kissed his neck.

The grass was cool against his back, and Thor was warm against his front. Thor undid his fly and he tried getting Thor’s borrowed shirt off of him, but their incessant kissing didn’t get them anywhere. Thor sighed, smiled against his lips and sat up, getting rid of his own shirt. Bruce pulled his pants and underwear down, reaching to undo Thor’s pants. When he got Thor’s cock free, he couldn’t help but give it several tugs, giddiness spreading in his chest at the feeling of it jolting in his hand.

_ “Oh fuck,” _ Thor whispered above him, and he smiled. He sucked on Thor’s nipple, pumping his hand in a steady manner, feeling Thor’s goosebump skin with his free hand. Thor’s jittery hands pulled him away from his body, softly pressing him against the grass. He laid above him, sweetly kissed him, and rocked their hips together, exposed dicks slicking against each other in the sweetest way possible.

That night, Bruce came under stars and rolling thunder. It was the first time in a long time that he finally felt like he belonged somewhere, that he belonged to someone.

 

This was the start of a electric, torrid love affair. Bruce sped his way through all the technobabble and Xhosa in order to spend time with Thor. They finally made their ways back to their rooms, and spent a considerable time there in each other’s company. They learned to take, to be taken. Bruce could never tire of Thor, and to his amazement, neither could Thor of him.

They rocked well together. Thor could perfectly fill Bruce up, and Bruce was able to make his hips feel like home. Bruce’s already lost track of how many times he’s come from just Thor’s ministrations.

The few times they didn’t stay cooped in their room was to eat, which was always met with knowing smiles and snickers. Bruce felt embarrassed that they all knew, but Thor’s bright smile took all fears away.

 

Bruce had been noticing that Thor has been looking… lost, these past few days. He knows that the Lord of Thunder was homesick, for his land, for his people, for his family. He knows he could never replace all of that, but he liked thinking that he could relieve him of his problems, if only for a little while.

Thor spent his time in the library, reading up on Midgardian history, finally marking his place in time. It was adorable the way he’d sometimes lay with Bruce, fingers threading through his hair, speaking softly of marvels that humans had made during the last several thousand years.

A kiss on Bruce’s forehead. He looked up into loving eyes, felt safe in this warm embrace.

“The best creation, by far, has been you,” Thor said with a smile, with a caress.

Bruce felt his heart tighten, constrict, at those words. Something in him stirred, and he thought of what it meant. A kiss on the lips brought him back to reality, and he kissed Thor with such fervor that he lost himself completely in the act of becoming one with lightning.

The morning came, and Bruce woke up, and found himself wrapped around Thor and sunlight. He traced lazy circles on Thor’s exposed skin, gave his shoulder a light kiss.

“I love you,” he whispered into the morning’s still air. He nearly got a heart attack when Thor stirred, rolled over, and smiled up at Bruce. He ran his fingers through a stunned Bruce’s hair, pulled him closer, and answered, “I love you, too.”

“Oh my God, Thor, I didn’t know you were awake!” Bruce loudly whispered, not wanting to jolt the silence around them. Thor gave him a kiss, giggling against his lips.

“It’s fine, really. I’m actually grateful that I was so that I could’ve heard you and told you I feel the same way,” came his easy reply. Bruce snickered, bringing up a hand to cover his rapidly-blushing face.

“Hey,” Thor said, gently taking Bruce’s hand away. Bruce now looked into adoring, dichromatic eyes.

“Come to Norway with me.”

“What?” Bruce felt the floor sweep out under him.

“Yeah!” Thor said happily, grinning from ear to ear. He sat up, holding on to Bruce’s hand. “Yeah, just think about it: you and me, making a place for ourselves somewhere where we wouldn’t want of anything.” Bruce sat up, reaching over for his glasses. Thor continued, “There’s a lot of open range in Norway, beautiful landscapes, and mountains, and lakes. I know it can be very cold, but it can be very warm, too. Besides, I was gonna go there to give my people a new home, a new Asgard. But, now…” Here Thor faltered, looking down at their entwined hands. Suddenly, Bruce understood why Thor’d been so sullen. Sure, he’d known that Thor lost everything, but the full weight of it didn’t hit him until now.

“Now what?” he encouraged. Thor looked back up at him, ruefully smiling.

“Now, I can make Asgard a true home, with the one I love,” Thor finished, bringing up a hand to touch Bruce’s cheek.

It was only a matter of time before Bruce asked for Queen Shuri’s permission to leave. She happily let him go, elated at the fact that at least two survivors were able to find peace. With that being done, Bruce packed up what clothes he had, what travel-sized instruments he could, and what journals he could fit into two backpacks. He was finally able to know what Pepper felt whenever Tony took off in one of his suits, her clinging close to him. The sky never seemed bluer than when Thor flew them towards Norway.

 

Thor remembered this land. He had been here many years ago, when he was younger, when humans were also young. He brought Bruce to the place where he would’ve established his people, to the Trondheim Fjord. The fjord was vast and deep, mountains green with life. Trondheim itself was a beautiful town situated by the edge, a sprawling city with kind people. Not many as there used to be, but that’s okay. They banded together, the few survivors.

Thor seemed like a child again, walking through the town, hiking up the mountain. He had remembered the sight was breathtaking, and Bruce followed him wherever he went. They saw the farms along the fjord, the small boats, the winding roads so far below them.

They stood atop a mountain, overlooking the fjord. Thor closed his eyes, feeling the breeze against his being. Bruce saw some tears streak down his face, and he held his hand.

He opened his eyes, and turned to look at him. He gave him a small, sad smile.

“This is our new home now, Thor,” Bruce whispered.

“No,” Thor said, shaking his head. He turned his body to fully face him, and cupped his face. “ _ You _ are my new home.”

Bruce hugged him, and breathed him in. He smelt of fresh air and sweet water.

They will make this their new home, despite their homes being each other.


End file.
